


the intruder

by fictionalrobin



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Meeting the Parents, idk what this is i was just craving it after watching the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: Emily swears she isn't nosey





	the intruder

Emily Spier doesn't think of herself as a nosey woman 

She minds her own business. She doesn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations on the bus. She doesn't go through her husband's text messages and questions every female contact he has. She doesn't even peak over her neighbor's garden wall, even if they're having a particularly noisy fight. 

She goes to work. She treats her patients, and she does her job. She doesn't engage in office gossip, no matter what Carol just ' _has to tell her_ '. 

All in all, she's not the type of person to be all up in other people's business. 

But when her son drags a boy into the kitchen and simply introduces him as ' _Bram_ ', before they both disappear upstairs in a fit of giggles, she has some questions. 

The laundry basket rests against her hip as she moves closer to the door. The basket is well worn from years of storing the Spier's dirty underwear and ketchup stained T-shirts, and the cheap plastic bends against her body. But she doesn't drop it. 

The door to Simons room is open, and she can hear voices. There's an additional backpack leaning against his desk, and an extra pair of shoes by the bed. 

It shouldn't be a big deal. And Emily is not proud of what she's currently doing, but the thing is, it's only been a month since Simon came out as gay. And she's curious. Okay, so maybe it's a bit presumptuous to assume every guy Simon brings home has to be a boyfriend. That’s not how that works. Emily is well aware. She has gay friends and patients. And other than that, she's just a flat out rational human being. Being gay doesn't mean being attracted to every single person of the same sex. 

She knows that. 

But Emily is also a mother. A mother of a teenage son, who doesn't always talk about his feelings. She has a right to be intrigued. 

She moves closer to the door. The floorboards complain under her socks. They don’t seem to notice. Actually, they don’t seem to notice anything but each other. As cheesy as that sounds. 

“...straight up ridiculous.” they’re lying on Simons bed. She can see both of their feet peeping out from beneath the covers. The boy (Bram, allegedly) is softly rubbing his left foot against Simons ankle. She can’t see their faces. Not clearly. But she can see how close they’re lying. Their faces be more than a few inches apart.  

“and what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“it means that _you,_ dear Bram, are an absolute loser who never actually watched Ghostbusters, and is simply pretending for the kudos.” 

Bram makes a fake-offended sound and the sheets ruffle around Simon, “wow, my own boyfriend, calling me out like this.” 

“Bram Greenfeld exposed??!!! Not clickbait! must watch! Gone wrong! Gone sexual!” 

The soft circles at Simons ankle turn into a light kick as both boys descent into laughter, and Emily decides that this is her que to leave. She backs away as quietly as she can while sporting a smile of her own. 

This Bram Greenfeld might still be a mystery to her, and so might Simon. But maybe Bram won’t be anything she has to worry about. Judging by the smile on her son’s face, he can’t be too bad. 

Either way, Emily is fine with leaving them alone for now. She's fine letting Simon define Bram as just ‘ _Bram_ ’ for now, until he’s ready to do otherwise. And at least for now, she’s fine with just letting the whole situation be.

So she doesn’t comment when Bram leaves for dinner with a slight blush, and compliments Simon for all the ‘ _homework_ ’ they got done. 

It's all good. 

She doesn’t say anything when Simon blushes back and asks if they should ‘ _meet_ _s_ _ame time next week_ ’. 

She just smiles knowingly at her husband, who makes a less obvious series of facial expressions in return, that probably mean something like ‘ _are they doing what I think they’re doing? Are they? They're not..._ _wait_ _are they? Emily? Please?_ ’

He'll catch on eventually. And if not, he will when Simon feels ready to say something. But for now she’ll just let him have his fun. 

(even if that doesn’t stop her from looking up one Bram Greenfeld on Facebook later that night) 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
